deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurumi Tokisaki
Kurumi Tokisaki is a Spirit in the Date A Live series of Japanese light novels, and is one of the unsealed Spirits. She was a villain before becoming an anti-hero, helping the heroes to accomplish her own goals. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Akira Kurusu vs Kurumi Tokisaki * Dante Vs Kurumi Tokisaki (By Nier Hitoshura) * Dio Brando VS Kurumi Tokisaki (Completed by Loliwaifulife62) * Kurumi Tokisaki vs DmC! Dante (Completed by NickolasDecember) * Kurumi Tokisaki vs Homura Akemi (By Fllflourine) * Nui Harime VS Kurumi Tokisaki (Completed by DealySinner28) * Kurumi Tokisaki Vs Ragna the Bloodedge * Kurumi Tokisaki VS Sakuya Izayoi (Completed by DealySinner28) * Kurumi Tokisaki vs. Tony the Talking Clock (By Fedora Lord Para 348) * Ben Tennyson vs Kurumi Tokisaki (Idea by SnitchPogi12) * Accelerator vs. Kurumi Tokisaki (By Nier Hitoshura) * Diavolo vs Kurumi Tokisaki Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Akira Kurusu (Persona 5) * Bayonetta * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Blake Belladonna (RWBY) * Corrin (Fire Emblem) * Dimaria Yesta (Fairy Tail) * Doctor Strange (Marvel Comics) * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) * Gilgamesh (Fate series) * Kiritsugu Emiya (Fate/Zero) * Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * The Doctor (Doctor Who) * Ultimecia (Final Fantasy VIII) * Yuuki Terumi (BlazBlue) * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) History Kurumi was once an ordinary human before becoming a Spirit. She grew up as the daughter of a rich family and was beloved by her parents. However, one day while returning home she was attacked by a monster. She was saved when a girl wearing a dress made of light killed the monster. The girl introduced herself as Mio Takamiya and claimed herself to be an "ally of justice". She told Kurumi that the monster was called a Spirit and asked her if she wanted a power like hers to help her fight them. Wanting to protect her family and friends, Kurumi accepted and was given the Sephira Crystal containing Zafkiel. Afterwards, she bonded with it, unknowingly turning herself into a Spirit. Working together with Mio, Kurumi began hunting down Spirits, with her killing at least over 50 Spirits during that time. However, one day after killing a Spirit, Kurumi left Mio with the usual task of cleaning up the body. However, after leaving like usual, this time she decided to turn back and invite Mio to come with her to her friend Sawa's house, hoping that an adorable cat could defrost Mio usual melancholic demeanor. However, to Kurumi's horror, instead of a monster lying on the ground, she found her best friend Sawa lying dead as Mio was holding a red Sephira Crystal. Realizing Sawa was the Spirit and she had killed her, Kurumi started to inverse. However, before she completely transformed, she used her fourth bullet and reversed time and prevented the transformation by returning to a moment before being overwhelmed by despair. Mio then revealed the truth: both her identity as the First Spirit and how she was having the Sephira Crystals bond with humans, turning them into monsters, and then killing the host in order to slowly refine the Crystals. Mio claimed that she intended to entrust the Sephira Crystals to those chosen among humanity, but hesitated when she was asked about her motives. Then, Mio thanked Kurumi for all her work so far before causing Kurumi to blackout. After some unknown amount of time had passed, Kurumi woke up in a giant crater after causing a spacequake, with no recollection of anything except how the powers of her angel worked. Just as an AST team was preparing to attack her, Kurumi fled the scene by escaping into her shadow. While deliberately her current situation, she eventually resolved to use the tenth bullet on herself to regain her memories. Afterwards, Kurumi swore no matter what it takes to use her twelfth bullet to travel back in time in order to kill Mio and prevent the existence of Spirits from ever happening. At some point, using her ability to make clones of herself, Kurumi had created a massive information network. In order to gain enough time to use the Twelfth Bullet, she and her clones began to prey on humans, taking many lives in the process. However, the many lives she had taken attracted the attention of DEM, who sent Mana Takamiya after her. They fought many battles, during which Mana had always killed her. However, unbeknownst to Mana, she was just killing Kurumi's clones. Much later, appeared before Kurumi at some unknown point in time and told her about Shido Itsuka, along with the Spirit mana sealed inside his body. Having nothing to lose, Kurumi infiltrated Raizen High School through unknown means to confirm if this story was true. Death Battle Info Background * Height: 157 cm * Weight: ??? * Age: ??? (Physically 17) * Aliases: Nightmare, Kurumin * S-ranked Spirit Weapons and Abilities Zafkiel * Is her Angel, which appears as a clock * Allows her to manipulate time. * To activate any power that she needs, she first needs to call Zafkiel, then position her flintlock at the number of the bullet on the angel. Next, she needs to shoot the bullet at the target with the gun. In the event that she needs to use the power on herself, then she is required to shoot herself. * Has a flintlock pistol and musket representing the hour and minute hands of the clock * Depending which clock hand she points to varies on the effect * Aleph: Accelerates time on an object or person (1 o'clock) * Bet: Slows down time on an object or person (2 o'clock) * Gimmel: Causes the target or object to age (3 o'clock) * Dalet: Rewinds time on an object or person (4 o'clock) * Hei: Allows Kurumi to see a glimpse of the future (5 o'clock) * Vav: Sends the consciousness of its target into the body of a past version of themselves. However, unlike the Twelfth Bullet, the user is only able to travel back to a few days at maximum regardless of how much time is used. (6 o'clock) * Zayin: Freezes time on an object or person (7 o'clock) * Het: Creates a clone of an object or person (8 o'clock) * Tet: Allows Kurumi to share her senses with another person (9 o'clock) * Yud: Peeks into the past of an object or person (10 o'clock) * Yud Aleph: Allows Kurumi to directly devour a spirit's power (11 o'clock) * Yud Bet: Enables Kurumi to travel through time at the cost of her power (12 o'clock) * Using these bullets consumes a bit of her time, though Yud Bet consumes the most. Rasiel *Gains Rasiel as her angel during Volume 19 of the Light Novels, Rasiel appears as a book. *Allows to her to gain any information about anything that has ever happened in the world, no matter where and when. The user of becomes near omniscient. **This ability is described by Nia as a "super powerful search engine" *Anything written in Rasiel becomes fact; Therefore anything Kurumi writes in the book will become reality. Elohim * Her Astral Dress * Needs strong equipment to cut through it * As of Volume 19, Kurumi gains a knew astral dress which is a combination of her previous one, and Nia Honjou's astral dress. Powers and Abilities * Increased strength and speed * Flight * Is capable of making spacequakes at will * Able to drain the lifespan of others to add to their own. * Time manipulation * High durability * Pin-point shooter and expert marksman. Cloning *Can summon at least tens of thousands of clones, possible millions? **The reasoning for tens of thousands is as follows: Kurumi produces 1 clone per person to hold down half of the people in this concert hall, which is in the tens of thousands range of seats. To give an example this is stadium seats 92,000 thousand people. **The reason for millions is in DAL VOL 7 which references Kurumi clones firing a million bullets at once. **The clones come out of portals that can be spawned on any surface, including inside of other people's bodies. *Clones can't use time manipulation **Although, they can use city of devouring time *Clones are strong enough to rip their hands through bandersnatch robots. *Clones are capable of independant thought and action. *Kurumi shares their memories, and vice versa Body Swap *Vol 7 noted that she was able to exchange places with her clone before shooting herself in the head. Teleportation/Shadow Travel: * Kurumi has the ability to teleport through shadows, either ones in the environment or ones she creates. This is apparently how she moves throughout the world without being detected and maintains her intelligence network. It is unclear what the maximum range of the ability is. Although she normally takes 1-2 seconds to leave a portal, she can also move through them almost instantly, as seen when she saves Shidou from jumping off of a building. Shadow Dimension: *Kurumi has the ability to draw people into her own personal dimension, which appears to be nothing but a black void. Miku notes that she cannot use her powers while in the dimension. It would appear that taking people into this dimension requires physically overpowering them first, which is probably why it is not particularly useful as a combat tactic. Spectral Hands *Hands that come of the shadows. Grabs the victim and forcibly drags them down into the shadow. **This is how Kurumi absorbs the victims energy Intangibility? * In Mayuri Judgment, Kurumi appears to be able to pass through a wall as though intangible. While this may be merely a specific application of her shadow travel ability, it lacks the typical portal that appears when she uses it. Acausility/Time Travel *After Shido changed the passed and stopped Origami's parents from being killed by a Spirit, Kurumi herself has shown immunity to the timeline changes, keeping a full memory of the previous timeline **It is also explicitly noted in Vol 17 that Kurumi's clones are actually temporal clones from the past. further supporting her acausality. "That was natural, the eyepatch Kurumi standing in front of them was a temporal clone made from Kurumi’s past." - DAL Vol 17 Feats * Defeated Mana with relative ease * Deceived Mana by sending her clones out, making her underestimate Kurumi's abilities * Could destroy a school with a spacequake, which can only be negated by another spacequake, can't be combated against and kills in one hit * Was able to send Shido five years into the past * Her clones can wield her guns, summon spacequakes and summon the City of Devouring Time * She has a large amount of time at her disposal * She is incredibly smart, being able to get past the defenses of the Yamai sisters and Yoshino, who were under Miku's control, and is the second most intelligent spirit, after Origami * Is very fast (Hypersonic speeds, and it's a given most other spirits are also capable of said speeds), and can go much faster if she uses Aleph on herself. * Took Nia's Qlipha Crystal, and bonded with it ** This turned the Qlipha Crystal into a Sephira Crystal Weaknesses * If the original Kurumi dies, then the rest of the clones die. The clones are also weaker than the actual Kurumi. * While using time manipulation requires the use of her lifespan, it's not really much of a problem in a pitched battle. * Unforeseen circumstances can knock Kurumi off guard * Other Spirits are immune to the City of Devouring Time * Running out of time restricts her abilities and could kill her Gallery DAL Kurumi with Zafkiel.jpg|Kurumi's Zafkiel. DAL Kurumi using special bullet.gif|Kurumi's bullets can cause various effects, such as reversing time to heal herself. Kurumi.png DAL_v19_05.png|Kurumi uses Rasiel (Post-Volume 19) DAL_EN_7_03.jpg|Kurumi and her clones Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Date A Live Characters Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Spirit Category:Time Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Marksman Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Dual Wielders Category:Asian Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Hunters Category:Assassin Category:Flight Users Category:Redeemed Villains